


Look Alike 2.0

by creampuffer



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Anal, M/M, PWP, Porn, Rimming, look alike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffer/pseuds/creampuffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time Zach's the one that finds a porn with a bottom that looks eerily familiar<br/>(sequel to this <a href="http://creampuffsteph.livejournal.com/5582.html"> fic</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Alike 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> for my dear friend [temperanceseeley](temperanceseeley.tumblr.com) originally posted on tumblr [here](http://creampuffsteph.tumblr.com/post/57586480219/pinto-fic-look-alike-2-0) where there are links to the original fic this is a sequel to and gifs for your viewing pleasure. 
> 
> this is completely unbeta'd or preread. so apologies for anything horrible.

When Chris got home he found Zach at his desk, eyes glued to the computer screen. From his vantage point, Chris couldn’t see what Zach was staring at so intently that he didn’t even hear Chris walk into the room. It had to have been something really important - Chris thought maybe something for BTD - because it was Zach’s day off and usually the older man stayed far away from technology whenever he got time to himself.

"What are you looking at?" Chris asked as he neared Zach’s spot. He looked down at the computer and felt his face scrunch up in confusion. "Porn? Really? You finally get a day off and you decide to spend it watching porn?"

Zach jumped a little, turned to look at Chris, and frowned. “I’m not spending my day watching porn.”

"Kinda looks like it from where I’m standing."

"Okay, I’m watching porn right now but there’s a very good reason for it."

Chris laughed as he bent over to get a closer look at what was playing out on the screen. “Yeah, most people have very good reasons for watching porn, Zach. And it’s not for the plot.”

"Ha ha, Christopher." Zach turned in his chair until he was facing Chris. "Do you notice anything special about the bottom?"

Chris looked, then shrugged. “No. Should I?”

"Come on, you can’t tell me you don’t notice a resemblance." 

"Apparently I can because I have no idea what you’re talking about."

Zach stood up but turned to face the computer once again. He moved through the video until there was a closer shot of the two guys fucking, the bottom bent over the bed and turned to face the camera. “Look right there. Don’t you see it? That is totally your porn double!”

"What? Zach, are you out of your mind? That guy looks nothing like me."

"He so totally does! Look at his face, Christopher."

Chris looked. Still didn’t see anything, though.

"Oh my God, I can’t believe you. That face that guy’s making right now? Chris, that is your face whenever you’re getting fucked."

"No way."

"It is. I swear. The way your eyes scrunch up in pain but your mouth can’t help but open, let out every single dirty word you know because you love it. You love how much it hurts."

Zach paused the movie and stepped back, allowing Chris to come closer and get a better look. Maybe he could kind of see what Zach was talking about. But still. “I don’t know…”

"But I do. I watch your face every time I fuck you." Zach came up behind Chris, wrapped his arms around Chris’s waist and kept talking. "You’re always so desperate for it whenever I’ve got you underneath me. You should see the way you look when I first push inside you. Fuck, you’re gorgeous that way."

As he talked, Zach’s hands roamed up Chris’s chest, pulling at his nipples through the thin white shirt he was wearing. Chris gasped out loud at the sudden burst of pain that radiated through him until it was nothing but pleasure. 

"And that ass." Zach pushed in close until Chris could feel the hard line of Zach’s cock pressed up against him. "Like it was made to take my dick, Chris. The way it bounces every time I fuck into you. Just like that." 

He took one hand off Chris and resumed play on the video. Chris looked and saw the jiggle of the guy’s ass as he took every hard thrust from the man above him. 

"Do you see how that bottom can’t help but jerk himself off? Like it’s so good he can’t keep from touching himself because he needs to come that goddamn badly?"

The hand Zach had used to start play on the video was back on Chris’s body, on the swell of his dick through the jeans he was wearing. Chris involuntarily bucked into the feel of Zach squeezing him just hard enough to need more. 

"You do the same thing, Chris. When I’ve got you on your knees you can’t help but touch yourself, even when I tell you not to."

"Zach," Chris whined. 

"Should I show you, then? Exactly how similar you two are?" Both of Zach’s hands went to the fly of Chris’s jeans, slowly unbuttoning and lowering the zip.

"Please."

Chris could feel the grin Zach pressed to the back of his neck. He tried to arch into the press of lips, get more from Zach, but the older man pulled away.

"I want you bent over the bed."

Zach was moving there already, pulling off his clothes and retrieving the lube and condoms from the bedside table. It took Chris several seconds to register what was going on, he was so turned on. And he didn’t move until Zach pointedly cleared his throat and motioned towards the bed.

"Right, yeah, just let me -" he trailed off as he hastily kicked out of his jeans and underwear. 

He made it to the bed, Zach pushing him down until his ass was in the air. Chris expected to feel slippery cold lube against his hole, tensed in preparation for the first exhilarating moment of knowing Zach was about to finger him. Instead, what Chris got was a warm, wet kiss. And Zach’s tongue licking sloppily against him. 

"Oh fuck!"

Chris buried his face in the bed trying to quiet himself. 

"I know you love when I eat your ass, Chris."

And Chris could do nothing more than nod and grip the sheets tightly. He did love it, a lot. Rimming was something he’d never really considered before. But the very first time Zach had bent him over and held him open while his tongue fucked inside Chris? He hadn’t even needed to touch himself before he was coming harder than he ever had before.

Chris was helpless as Zach licked and sucked at him, pushing inside with the point of his tongue. He wanted to reach down and grab himself. It was almost a physical ache, the desperation to get off right now. And Zach must have sensed it because he backed away enough to laugh and say, “Haven’t even gotten inside you yet and you’re already hurting for it, huh Christopher?”

"Shut up, Zach. Why don’t you fuck me, then?"

"You don’t want me to stretch you open first?" 

Zach pushed the tip of a finger inside, just enough to have Chris pushing back seeking more. The bastard pulled out of Chris, though, kissed the dip at the bottom of Chris’s spine instead.

"Or maybe you want me to open you up on my cock. Is that what you want?"

Fucking Zach. He knew exactly what Chris wanted. Was trying to make Chris say it, to prove a point or something. Like Zach knew exactly how Chris liked it, knew by the way Chris reacted, and that’s why he was so adamant about the porn star.

"Please," Chris said into the mattress, like he was trying to hide the truth from Zach. "I like the way it hurts."

"I know, baby."

It felt like Chris barely had the chance to draw in a deep breath before he felt Zach’s hands, slick from lube, holding him open as he rubbed up against Chris’s cleft. Zach loved that, Chris knew. He loved watching the way his dick slid up and down against Chris. Loved the way he’d sometimes catch against Chris’s hole, making Chris jump just that tiny bit. He’d draw it out, until Chris was begging. And Chris just couldn’t stand to beg tonight.

"Zach, come on, hurry."

He heard the older man laugh softly. Then Chris felt Zach’s thumbs trace around his hole, pushing inside every once and awhile, until Chris was nearly crying for more. 

"Okay, Chris," Zach said the words into Chris’s ears. He kissed Chris’s neck once before lining up and slowly pushing inside.

It hurt, the burn of the stretch so intense tears filled Chris’s eyes. But Chris loved it; loved the pressure of being so full all at once. He’d loved it from the first time, when he’d been worried it would hurt too much. But Zach had talked him through it, gone slow and touched Chris reverently until he was so pliant and ready Chris had only thought finally when Zach bottomed out inside him. 

Now Chris knew he could handle more, knew he liked it faster, harder, a little rough. And Zach was so good at giving Chris what he wanted. He had both hands braced on either side of Chris, elbows locked, as he fucked into Chris with a steady rhythm that had Chris moving across the mattress.

"Fuck, Zach," he managed to grit out through his teeth as Zach thrust harder and harder - until Chris couldn’t hold himself up anymore. 

"It’s okay, Chris. Go ahead. I got you."

Zach pulled at Chris’s hips, lifted Chris’s ass up and away from the bed until there was enough room for Chris to reach down between his legs.

"Mm, yeah, touch yourself, Chris. Know how bad you need to come right now."

And as Zach continued to move inside him, Chris’s stroked himself hard; his hand speeding up the faster Zach fucked him. Chris cursed into the sheets then turned to suck in air as the need to come raced through him faster than he’d expected. 

"Look at you." Zach brought a hand to Chris’s face, tracing his mouth and pushing a finger inside until Chris sucked on it. "I wish you could see your face right now."

"Zach," Chris cried out.

"I know. Let go, baby, I got you." 

Then Zach pushed himself up on his toes until he was driving down into Chris harder, grinding against him and fucking into Chris so deep it was almost too much. But the pain of it only set Chris off, until his hand was moving so fast his arm was beginning to hurt, and he was coming all over himself and the bed.

Zach let out a long, drawn out groan above him. He pulled out of Chris almost too quickly. “Roll over, Chris. God, hurry, I’m gonna come all over you.”

Chris did. He watched as Zach stripped the condom off his dick, tossed it somewhere away from the bed. He watched as Zach hurriedly stroked himself, pulling a knee up onto the bed so he could lean over Chris. And he watched as Zach threw his head back and cursed as his body tensed and spilled himself; come splattering against Chris’s chest. 

"Fuck, Chris, that was -" Zach trailed off as he looked down at the mess all over Chris. 

"Yeah, I know." He pushed up enough to wrap his arms around Zach and dragged him back down to the bed. 

That entire time they hadn’t even kissed, Chris realized. He brushed his lips against Zach’s slowly, let his tongue lick against the seam of Zach’s closed mouth until the older man was opening up to him. They stayed like that, wrapped up in each others arms, kissing like they had all the time in the world, until they both dozed off. 

When Chris woke up it was to Zach cleaning him off with a wet rag. He smiled at Zach in gratitude. He was still so come drunk there was no way he’d be able to get up to clean himself off.

"Thanks."

Zach looked up, saw Chris smiling, and smiled back. “No problem.”

"But for the record, I still don’t see the resemblance."

Zach’s response was a wet rag to Chris’s face. But he was laughing still, so Chris knew he wasn’t actually annoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [tumblr](creampuffsteph.tumblr.com) and [twitter](twitter.com/creampuffsteph)


End file.
